


Death Becomes Us

by terajk



Category: Shikabane Hime | Corpse Princess
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-05-16
Updated: 2011-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-19 10:36:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terajk/pseuds/terajk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Shikabane Hime drabbles and ficlets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pantry

The pantry tells her what she is, always. There is milk candy and Hi-chew, there's cups of instant ramen and Yan-Yan in piles. (The controlled chaos makes her smile, if she’s not careful). Sometimes she looks in the pantry even when she’s not hungry, just to remember: He keeps her happy, but he still keeps her. He is her brother, her father, her wielder. And she is his shield, even as he is hers.

And sometimes when she is not hungry (like now), she pops some rice candy into her mouth and thinks of his, as the paper dissolves, sweet.


	2. Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: Ouri, death and all his friends

The cat had been the thing most like himself. When he touched it, it didn’t meow (”Ouri never talks,” the other children whispered), and its chest barely moved. So he took it with him, kept it close—closer than Brother, even. Brother smiled at him and ruffled his hair, passed him sweets when Riko wasn’t looking. He loved Brother, wanted to be like him (so much), even as he knew it was impossible. He wasn’t like any of them. He was something else.

The cat had been the thing most like himself. And now, so was she.


	3. Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: Makina, 108 kills

She is free.

 _(kill kill kill)_

The string that binds her to herself, turns her into something she isn't (can never, ever be) melts away in hot blood and smoke. She never realized how much she hated that string until now.

 _(kill kill kill)_

It’s their fault, these men around her who hold their staves, keep the dead as pets. “Saki!” calls a voice that makes her regret flare; it’s now a fire searing nerves she shouldn’t have, illuminating the truth. The Seven Stars took her family, but they took her soul, her freedom, her Keisei.

Kill. Them. All.


End file.
